


Scotty Doesn't Know

by yakka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Song Scotty Doesn't Know Reworded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakka/pseuds/yakka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had this song stuck in my head so had to reword it.  Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scotty Doesn't Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edinburghgrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edinburghgrl/gifts).



Derek sings Stiles a song and here are the lyrics.

Scotty doesn't know that Stiles  
And me do it in my van every Sunday  
He tells him he's in church but  
He doesn't go  
Still he's on his knees and  
Scotty doesn't know

 

Oh Scotty doesn't know-oh  
So don't tell Scotty  
Scotty doesn't know  
Scotty doesn't know  
(So don't tell Scotty!)

 

Stiles says he's out shoppin'  
But he's under me  
And I'm not stoppin' 'cause

 

Scotty doesn't know  
Scotty doesn't know  
Scotty doesn't know  
Scotty doesn't know  
So don't tell Scotty  
Scotty doesn't know-oh  
(Don't tell Scotty!)

 

I can't believe he's so trustin',  
While I'm right behind you thrustin'  
Stiles got him on the phone  
And he's tryin' not to moan  
It's a three way call  
And he knows nothin', nothin'

 

Scotty doesn't know  
Scotty doesn't know  
Scotty doesn't know  
Don't tell Scotty 'cause  
Scotty doesn't know  
Scotty doesn't know-oh

 

So don't tell Scotty  
We'll put on a show  
Everyone'll go  
Scotty doesn't know  
Scotty doesn't know  
Scotty doesn't know

 

The parking lot, why not  
It's so cool when you're on top  
His front lawn, in the snow  
Life is so hard 'cause  
Scotty doesn't know  
Scotty doesn't know

 

I did him on his birthday  
Scotty doesn't know  
Scotty doesn't know  
Scotty doesn't know  
Scotty doesn't know  
Don't tell scotty  
Scotty doesn't know-oh

 

Scotty will know  
Scotty doesn't know  
Scotty's gotta know  
I'm gonna tell Scotty  
I'll tell him myself  
Scotty has to know  
Scotty has to know  
Scotty has to  
Scotty has to  
Scotty has to go  
Scotty doesn't know  
Scotty doesn't know  
Scotty doesn't know (Don't Tell Scotty!)  
Scotty doesn't know  
Scotty doesn't know (Don't Tell Scotty, Scotty doesn't know)  
Scotty doesn't  
Scotty doesn't  
Scotty doesn't know

 

Backup, ad-libbed until end:  
Scotty doesn't know  
Scotty doesn't know  
Scotty doesn't know  
Scotty doesn't know  
Scotty doesn't know  
Scotty doesn't know  
Scotty doesn't know  
Scotty doesn't know  
Scotty's gotta go


End file.
